


Sting

by 13thSyndrome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Creepy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Morbid, Murder, Obsession, Oh my god these tags are scary lol, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndrome/pseuds/13thSyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in hell, and he was dragging me down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a creepy Day 3 submission for JeanMarco Week 2015. The prompts are between Hand to Hold and Vigil.
> 
> This is the for the Vigil prompt.
> 
> This is based off of an Assassin AU I've got rolling around in my head. This is from Marco's perspective.

Like the light of the lamp at your desk, I'm with you. 

Illuminating all that you are, I see every part of you. You shrivel from me, like a rat in the shadows. Don't turn from me now. 

Like the glass that overflows, overwhelm me. 

Washing over you, I clean your filth. Dirty. Sordid. Thank me for what I've done. You should thank me for what I've done.

Show me the scratches on your skin, Jean, the sorrows on your back. 

You've stained me. The redness of your heart splashes over my hands. You're too eager for this age. 

Strike me with the hammer you use on yourself.

My words fill up your body, and you're on the edge. Reaching out desperately, you grab whatever you can, caring little for the damage you cause.

Open yourself to me. 

I've given everything for you.

You sleep peacefully, but know that I stand in the corner of your room, like the light of the lamp at your desk.

I wring my shirt, keeping a nightly vigil and maintaining who we are. 

I killed him. I killed him. I'm crying, as you sleep. No one will get in our way now, but it hurts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

We're so young, but I swore to protect you. 

No one else wants you, so give yourself to me. Give me a taste of the humanity I've lost.


End file.
